


Terv's Ineffable Drabbles

by katterv



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, An Assortment of Fanart With Small Drabbles, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), M/M, Married Life, MerMay, Merpeople, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Silly, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Tickling, crowley in heels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katterv/pseuds/katterv
Summary: A collection of self-indulgent one-shots with art. Will be updated whenever I do more of these!





	1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can follow me at Tervaneula on Tumblr! I post all of my stuff there first and everything found here can be found under the tag tervdrabbles over there. I have no idea how to format pictures so if you're on mobile, you might have to open them in a new tab to view them properly. Sorry about that!

Crowley made a sound that could be interpreted as a chuckle. He reached up to halfheartedly ruffle the angel’s soft head of hair, then left his hand there and pressed a kiss on top of Aziraphale’s head. 

“Thanks, angel. Almost got carried away there.” 

Hearing the smile in Crowley’s voice, Aziraphale lazily opened his eyes to look up at him, a fond smile of his own playing about his lips. Nuzzling closer to press his ear against the slow, steady heartbeat he so loved to listen to, he held the demon just a little bit tighter. 

“I’ll always have your back, dear.”


	2. A Beautiful Bastard

“You’re a bastard,” Crowley breathes out, her darkened gaze still locked on the angel’s impossibly blue eyes. She feels like drowning again. Aziraphale laughs softly. 

“Dear girl, isn’t that precisely why you love me so?”

Crowley’s eyes widen, she sputters something in a doomed attempt to argue but doesn’t bear to look away, a warmth like no other blooming (very inconveniently) in her chest. She’s gone now, she’s done for, there is no saving her from sinking into the endless ocean that is her angel’s love. 

Not that she would ever actually want to be saved, mind you.


	3. A Simple Remedy

“Crowley, dear, would you like a cuppa?”

No answer. Aziraphale has gotten somewhat used to the demon spending a lot of time on his cellular phone, doing Someone knows what, but this is the second time today that he gets ignored. Despite being an angel with supposedly unlimited access to the virtue of Patience he does actually have his limits. A by-product of spending millenia on Earth, he reasons - humans get jealous, after all - and especially now that they’re on Humanity’s side, a perfectly reasonable thing to feel. 

_Oh, this will not do,_ Aziraphale thinks while glancing at the teapot, deciding to leave it. He turns off the burner and straightens his lapels, regarding Crowley’s turned back. The demon barks a laugh, blissfully ignorant of his angel’s stare. Sighing (fond, despite everything), Aziraphale walks over to Crowley and simply hugs him from behind. 

“Nrgk??” Crowley splutters and almost drops his phone. As Aziraphale’s right arm squeezes his middle and effectively pulls him flush against the angel’s front, his face turns a lovely shade of red. 

“Dearest,” Aziraphale purrs and nuzzles Crowley’s rapidly heating cheek, “don’t you think there’s more important things to do than to stare at that tiny screen all day long?”


	4. It's A Good Morning

Crowley groans. 

“You drive a hard bargain,” he mutters, not finding it in himself to open his eyes quite yet. He tugs Aziraphale closer and the angel chuckles softly, letting himself be pulled down. 

“I already got dressed, my dear,” he scolds Crowley in that warm manner only this exact angel is capable of. “It wouldn’t be proper of me to come back to bed.”

“And it wouldn’t be proper of _me_ to not try to tempt an angel down the path of Sloth,” Crowley purrs, winding his arms around the softness of Aziraphale’s torso and nuzzling the side of his neck. 

“We’re retired.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Aziraphale laughs and presses a kiss to his demon’s temple. 

“You silly thing. If you recall, we have a reservation at the Ritz today and since London is a fair drive away, we ought to get ready sooner than later. It’s already half past eleven.” 

Crowley scoffs. 

“Half past eleven! I can _miracle_ us ready—”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aziraphale interrupts him and finally Crowley cracks his eyes open, peering at the angel incredulously. 

“Fun?”

“Well,” the angel says nonchalantly and leans back so he can look at Crowley properly, “I was rather hoping that I would get to dress you this time.” 

The metaphorical cogs of Crowley’s brain screech to a halt, then start up in a stuttering pace. 

“Dress—dress—dress. Dress me.” 

Aziraphale looks at him fondly and gives a gentle pat to his cheek. 

“That is what I said. Do you object?” 

Crowley feels the scarlet warmth of a blush creeping up his collar, heating his ears before reaching the sharpness of his cheekbones. He lets out a sound that wouldn’t seem odd coming from a deflating balloon. 

“…no,” he manages. Aziraphale beams at him.


	5. Well Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested follow-up to the previous chapter! I don't know anything about fashion but this is my idea of a formal yet sexy outfit, please don't judge me lol

“I can’t believe this.”

“Believe what, darling?” Aziraphale asks distractedly while fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt. Crowley grins and turns on his heels in front of the mirror, admiring his backside.

“You actually made tartan look good!”

Aziraphale turns to look at him and decides to let the indirect insult on tartan slide - coming from Crowley, it’s fairly close to an actual compliment and is not to be taken for granted. A rather smug smile makes its way onto his plump face.

“But my dear, doesn’t _everything_ look good on you?”

Crowley frowns at the angel’s tone and cocks his head to the side. “Are you implying something?”

Aziraphale takes the few steps required to invade Crowley’s personal space and places his hands on the demon’s hips. Crowley’s breath catches in surprise.

“Oh, you could say that,” the angel smiles, relishing the feeling of having to tilt his head back more than usual to be able to look his husband in the eye, “after all everything does include _myself.”_


	6. To Have And To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so married and I am a mess

Aziraphale chuckles and presses her lips against mussed red hair. 

“Sleep, my dear, my darling,” she murmurs while lovingly brushing her fingers over the snake inked into the demon’s skin, her other hand rubbing the space between silk-covered shoulder blades. “I’ll be here in the morning.” 

Crowley sighs, content, her body already heavy with sleep. _I love you,_ she thinks, too drowsy to open her mouth and say it, indulgently sinking even further against the plushness of her angel. 

“I love you too,” Aziraphale whispers and inclines her head to kiss her demon’s brow, briefly tightening her embrace. Crowley can feel Aziraphale’s smile on her skin and she would laugh if she wasn’t so darn sleepy - of course her angel would know, would feel it anyway. 

When she falls asleep, she dreams of a sunlit garden, soft hands clasped in her own, and a matching pair of golden rings.


	7. No Nightmares Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssssooo this was an interesting process! I drew the picture of the bookshop fire (BECAUSE LET'S BE HONEST, I'LL NEVER BE OVER IT), not really intending to do more with it but then people were quite heartbroken over it and I thought that heck, this hurts me too, I can't leave it like this. So I drew the second picture and all was well... until I woke up this morning at 4AM with the need to write, so I did. And here we are - I hope you'll enjoy this silly happy ending my sleep-deprived brain concocted :D

\---

Aziraphale notices right away that something is wrong. After Crowley fell asleep hours ago, he had been content to lay next to his love (this time without a book), one arm draped over a bundled up serpent, just listening to him breathe slow and deep while tracing the lines of his profile with his gaze, never getting enough of that graceful curve of a nose, parted lips, a dusting of freckles over beloved cheekbones… curls of flame-red hair spread over powder-pink pillows, illuminated only by the pale light of the early morning filtering through sheer curtains. 

So when that peaceful sleep slips into something uncomfortable and unwanted, the angel sees it from the twitch of a brow, from the soft stutter of breath, and most of all from that perfect mouth suddenly twisting into a silent snarl. He holds onto his demon a little tighter, brings his face a little closer, hoping to make his presence known to ease Crowley back to better dreams without waking him. For a moment it seems that it’s helping, but then the demon grunts and a tear slips free from under twitching eyelids and Aziraphale decides that that’s enough. 

“Crowley,” he coos, lifts himself up onto his elbows and shifts under the duvet to settle his body over the demon’s. 

“You have to wake up, my dear,” he speaks again, a little louder. Crowley stirs and Aziraphale smiles, pressing the grounding weight of himself against the demon’s spindly frame and pushes his face into the crook of his neck. He inhales the scent of him and puffs a breath onto the sensitive skin right below Crowley’s ear. That earns him a soft snort. 

“There you go,” Aziraphale keeps talking against Crowley’s throat, lips brushing over the skin so softly all it does is tickle. “Darling husband of mine! No more bad dreams for you, alright? I’m right here, I shan’t ever leave you, and I love you so, so much.” 

He tucks his arms firmly under Crowley’s shoulders and blows a raspberry right on the side of his throat. Crowley jolts awake, a sleep-rough laugh on his lips as he flails and tries to push the offending mouth away from his neck with no success. 

“A- angel! Get off me!” he croaks and Aziraphale grins, his teal blue eyes full of love and an equal amount of mischief. Very unangelic of him, he knows, but it really can’t be helped – he does live with a demon, after all. 

He doesn’t budge. 

“I will do no such thing,” the angel declares with a voice almost as low as a growl and Crowley yelps, “you are due a good _tickle.” _

_ _


	8. We're Here, Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terv can have a little hurt/comfort. As a treat

“It’s us, here,” Crowley chokes out.

Aziraphale closes his eyes and presses a soft kiss on the demon’s temple. 

“Only us,” he confirms, steady hands holding the other man-shaped being, fingers on the back of his neck, half buried in auburn hair. Crowley shudders and almost goes limp in his arms. 

“My dear, just come here, please.”

Crowley sighs, the tension in his spine visibly releasing. He moves to straddle the angel properly, tucking his knees tight in between Aziraphale’s plush thighs and the armrests of the chair. His arms find their rightful places around the angel’s neck and he presses his face against a light-blue collar. 

Aziraphale hums his approval and slips an arm around the demon, holding him flush against his chest. His other hand stays on Crowley’s neck – a warm, reassuring weight where the demon’s corporation is the most vulnerable. 

“We are on our own side, my darling,” Aziraphale murmurs into Crowley’s hair, pressing a kiss there. “No one’s side but our _own._ Thank you for making me realise that. Thank you for not giving up on me. You’re everything to me and I don’t plan on ever changing that.”

If there are tears of relief on the angel’s collar, slowly seeping into the fabric of his shirt, no one else needs to know. 


	9. Wine Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remembered it’s still mermay!!! Woohoo sea husbands

“Crowley! You’re impossible!” 

“Come on, angel, you _know_ there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for-” his sentence is cut off by Aziraphale enthusiastically pressing their mouths together. It’s a reasonably chaste kiss but the redhead melts into it anyway. 

Aziraphale pulls away, still smiling and strokes a thumb over the marking on his husband’s cheek. No matter how much he wants to properly reprimand him, Crowley’s antics always manage to be on the side of endearing instead of truly exasperating. 

“Oh, I’m very grateful but honestly, you can’t just go around stealing poor humans’ picnic baskets! And now all the food is ruined anyway.” 

Crowley sighs fondly and wraps his free arm around Aziraphale’s middle. 

“No need to worry about that. It’s just wine.” 

That startles a laugh out of Aziraphale. “What, you mean someone only packed wine for a picnic? That’s ridiculous.”

“Nah, angel,” Crowley grins, inhumanly wide, and leans closer. “I raided several baskets.” 


	10. Angels Can't Be Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pointless fluff I needed in my life!!!

“Angel,” Crowley murmurs.

“Angel.”

“What, my dear? Use your words,” Aziraphale prompts, her hand never ceasing the soothing rhythm of its strokes across a blanketed shoulder.

“So warm,” Crowley smiles and tips her head forward, tucking it under Aziraphale’s chin. “So warm, ‘n soft, should be illegal.”

There’s a chuckle but it’s unclear who it’s from.

“I don’t think that’s possible. I’m an angel, I can’t be illegal.”

“Can too,” Crowley mutters and stretches her arms out of her cocoon, wrapping them snugly around her wife. 

“No, I can’t,” Aziraphale replies again, amused.

“Can too,” Crowley murmurs from somewhere suspiciously close to Aziraphale’s bosom. “I can prove it. ‘Morrow. First sleep.”

“You’re going to sleep right here?”

“Mhm.”

“You’re such a spoiled snake. All right. Just let me–”

“No books!”

“Oh, no. If I’m to act as your pillow for the whole night, I have earned my book. Perhaps even_ two.”_

Crowley groans but relents.

“Fine. But you gotta read to me until I’m out.”

“That is easily arranged, my darling.”


End file.
